The Hidden Girl
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chichi walks home only to find a stranger in a house...don't read if you don't like GCC romance!


A note from Chibi_Chichan: Hey People! I'm so glad you have decided to read my story! Please always remember to review after you read a story! ^_~* OK the Rating is PG but it might go higher if it needs to! Please enjoy the story!  
  
The Hidden Girl  
  
Chapter one: A Surprise Visitor  
  
She always heard what people were whispering about her. It was the same everyday.  
  
"She's one of the two top students of the school!" whispered a brown-headed girl to a black-headed boy. "She and that Bulma Briefs."  
  
"I heard that she is only in Grade 6, can you believe it a 12 year old beating us?" the boy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but she definitely won't last! She always wears those dark colored clothes...I heard that she gets beat at home!' the girl whispered.  
  
"No way! Are you sure?" the boy asked. The Grade 6 girl tried to ignore them as she went to walk past them. She dropped her bag because she started coughing. *CRUNCH*  
  
"Oops!" the same girl with the brown hair said. She had stepped on her school bag. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see!" she said smirking. "What's the matter?" she asked still smirking. The girl that was coughing now stood there her face went dark and you couldn't see her eyes. In a flash she grabbed the girls arm and held it hard.  
  
"My...mother's...mirror..." she coughed. She said this in a dangerously low voice. The girl looked terrified.  
  
"Tom! Tom help!" the girl cried to the boy behind her. Tom walked up to the Grade 6 girl.  
  
"Hey! What's your problem?" he asked. The girl ignored him. Before she let go of the girl's hand she twisted it hard and sharp. The brown haired girl screamed. "Elena!" Tom yelled. Elena clutched her hand and dropped to her knees moaning. The girl picked up her bag and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At a laboratory that had fallen apart years ago was a blue-headed girl who was typing on a laptop. She was hacking into something. The inside of the laboratory was like the insides of a mansion. It was a perfect hide out because no one dared to come here. While she was typing she heard the door slam. She turned around in her chair. She saw the Grade 6 girl.  
  
"Oh Chi-chan, don't slam the door like that. The door might fall off and our secret will be revealed to everyone." The blue haired girl said. She turned back to her laptop and started typing again. Chichi glared at her. Something took over her.  
  
"Curse you, bit-"  
  
"What's that?" Bulma asked politely because she wasn't paying attention. Chichi blinked.  
  
"What?" Chichi asked looking around herself as if she were confused of what had just happened. She shook her head and thought she had just snoozed off on the spot.  
  
"ACCESS GRANTED." said the laptop.  
  
"Yes!" the girl said.  
  
"Bulma-chan you said they would stop...but they haven't!" Chichi whined. She coughed.  
  
"I know I said that and it's true! They will!" Bulma said to Chichi while she was typing on the computer. "Just go to your room and maybe they will start to stop."  
  
Chichi did what she was told to. She went upstairs to her room which was the last door on the right. She dropped her school bag on the floor and fell on top of her bed and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. She sat up on her bed and opened her school bag. She found out why she couldn't sleep. Everything in her bag was smashed or snapped but there was something missing. She threw her school bag at the wall. She knew what was missing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was just another normal day. Everyone pointed and whispered at her. As she was walking past a girl with blonde hair, she got knocked in the shoulder with the other girl's shoulder hard.  
  
"Watch where you are going!" Chichi yelled. The blonde girl ignored her and walked on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chichi stared at the last question on the blackboard. It looked like all a blur to her. She heard someone calling her name...  
  
"Chichi?...Chichi?..." the voice called. She turned her head to the right. She saw a girl with dark blue hair talking to her but she couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?" Chichi asked. There was a strange sound in the background...like someone whispering to her...  
  
"I said 'Do you know the answer to question 16?'" the girl asked. Chichi checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before she handed the girl her sheet.  
  
"Thanks!" she whispered. Chichi nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She walked back to the old laboratory after she finished school. Luckily nobody followed her home because they thought she was a freak or something. But was there someone following her? She shivered. She felt like someone was watching her. Was Bulma home? She opened the door slowly peeking in to see the dark and lonely house. The mansion scared her because there were so many rooms and many had no occupants. She closed the door behind and stumbled to find the light switch. Yes! She found it! She turned and switched the light switch on and turned around and not believing her eyes at the person she saw standing there...  
  
*~*  
  
Yay!! First chapter done. Please review because me so poor! Me might update.  
  
^.~* Love lots Chibi-Chichan 


End file.
